Yugioh! DE - Episode 155
The Reason I Summary The Challenge Early in the morning Cameron awakens unusually early. He checks the time and sinks back into bed to enjoy extra sleep since he no longer has to wake up early to make breakfast for his fellow Obelisks. When he must wake up, Cameron's day proceeds as normal and he walks down to the cafeteria with Shy to enjoy breakfast. They are joined by the other envoys, except for Raymond who sits with his fellow professional duelists. As they eat, several Obelisk White members walk into the Obelisk Blue dorms and advance to the cafeteria. They are led by Marlon, who has Maya, Daniel, and Lafayette flanking him. Marlon first makes a bold statement about the advancements of the Society of Light. Marlon looks to the professional duelists and tells them that they are welcome to join the Society of Light as well, as they hope to expand the society from a school organization to a global one. Marlon shares that he hopes to duel as many professional duelists as possible during the tournament, but that will have to wait for the time being. Marlon and his group march up to Cameron and the envoys, looming over them. Cameron looks up at his former best friend who demands a duel. Cameron rubs his temples mildly irritated. He notes that when Marlon joined Obelisk White, he barged into the Obelisk Blue dorms, making a scene. Cameron admits Shy did as well when she wished to save her old roommate. Cameron exclaims there is a lot of rude barging going on within the Obelisks and it's frankly rude. Marlon isn't happy with Cameron's sarcastic comment to which Cameron promises it wasn't actually sarcasm. Marlon repeats that he demands a duel, and Cameron denies him on the spot. Cameron reflects that for the academic year, he's slaved over a hot stove cooking meals for his peers. Now that Theodore has relieved him of his duties, he would like to enjoy his first breakfast as a free man with his friends. Cameron asks them to leave since they actually do not have the right to be on Obelisk Blue property without some sort of pass. Cameron continues to doubt a pass was administered to every single person in the army Marlon has assembled for this scene. Clarissa makes her way over, chastising Marlon for his rudeness. She reminds him and every other student that Duel Academy is still hosting the Genex Tournament, and they are the temporary home of professional duelists around the world intending to compete. She remarks that the more of a scene anyone else causes the more embarrassment the school's reputation will face. Clarissa agrees that the culture of barging into dorms needs to stop and she demands Marlon and his group of Obelisk White students leave. She tells Marlon that if he has a fight with Cameron, he needs to take it far away from the Obelisk Dorms. Marlon cannot back down from the orders of the Student Council President, so he and his group leave without any more of a fuss. Raymond muses that Clarissa can take control of the academy like an iron fist when she needs to, saying she's better at leading that he is. After Marlon is forced to leave, Cameron thinks for a moment and after a long sigh, he gets up and leaves the cafeteria. Cameron finds the Obelisk White students and calls out to them. They acknowledge Cameron and the Obelisk Blue says he wishes to speak to Marlon alone. Marlon agrees to it, and the Obelisk Blue students depart. When alone, Cameron asks Marlon why he wants to duel, and Marlon makes it clear that he wants to prove that he's superior to Cameron. Cameron asks specifically why Marlon wants to duel now. He could have asked at any point prior. He could have also asked later. Marlon privately recalls his conversation with Avalon, who wants to eliminate Cameron quickly. Marlon says that the professional duelists have arrived, and one of them is bound to win the tournament. He wants to eliminate Cameron before anyone else gets a crack. Cameron finds that reason plausible but dubious. As such, Cameron agrees to Marlon's duel but on his terms. Cameron says they will duel at night with no one else around by the waterfalls near the Slifer Dorms. If anyone else arrives, the duel will be cancelled. Marlon refuses because he wants the whole school to see him crush Cameron. Marlon tries to taunt his former friend but Cameron fervently denies Marlon. Cameron flatly calls Marlon small and insecure, and he refuses to play into his insecurities. Cameron says that he's giving in to Marlon's demand to a duel, so Marlon must give in to his conditions. Marlon seethes that Cameron would call him insecure and agrees to their duel tonight under his conditions. The Mess of Cards In the next scene, classes are being had and Cameron finds Clovis in between the change of classes right before lunch. Clovis tells Cameron that he's not up for a duel, considering that he recently lost and was eliminated from the Genex Tournament. Cameron is sincerely disappointed for Clovis, but asks him for his help. During lunch, Cameron tells Clovis of the recent developments between him and Marlon. Clovis isn't surprised, knowing Marlon would come after Cameron eventually. Cameron asks Clovis why Marlon has changed his Deck so fervently. Clovis tells Cameron that when he disappeared Marlon shuffled through dozens of Decks until he found one that won instead of building his Deck from the ground-up like he always wanted. Marlon believes that the Deck makes the duelist. With a strong Deck, any duelist can win. Cameron says he figured as such a little. He asks what Marlon did with his old Deck. Clovis agrees to take Cameron to the Slifer Dorms and show him. At the Slifer Dorms, Clovis pulls out the large briefcase of cards Marlon purchased to assemble his various Decks. Clovis says that when Marlon joined the Society of Light, he initially wanted to throw away all the cards but passed them onto Clovis. Cameron asks why and Clovis admits that there are certainly strong cards in the briefcase that he's been trying to use for his Deck. He hasn't exactly found the right formula, but he's been working hard. Cameron notices several cards organized in Ziploc bags. Clovis shares that despite Marlon's desperation he was very organized with his Decks. At the bottom of the set of Decks is Marlon's original Beast Deck. Cameron requests that he use the Deck and some of the other tossed around cards Marlon left behind. Clovis agrees and asks to help, which Cameron happily allows. The Waterfalls Some time after the Deck is made, Cameron is shown speaking with his fellow envoys about his upcoming duel with Marlon. The team begins to try to understand why Marlon would want to duel now, but Cameron asks them not to waste their time. Cameron is certain Avalon has some ulterior motive behind this duel, but he knows that Marlon wants to duel him simply for the sake of defeating him. There are no tricks, aside from the constant risk of becoming a slave to the Society of Light, Kyle adds. Cole asks if Cameron wants any backup. Cameron says he does not as he and Marlon agreed only to duel alone. If anyone else is involved, the duel will be cancelled. Cameron begins to leave and Shy gives him a hug, telling him to be safe. Raymond tells the two to just kiss already. Meanwhile, Marlon is talking to his fellow Obelisk White students on the same matter. Maya and Lafayette wish to go with Marlon as well, but Marlon denies them. He agrees to the conditions and reasons that he doesn't need the world to see him crush Cameron. He wants the satisfaction all for himself. Besides, all duels are recorded on their Duel Disks. When the duel is over, he'll be able to show everyone his stunning victory no matter what. Marlon departs full of pride, intending to carry out Avalon's wishes and his own. Cameron and Marlon meet outside the Slider Dorms by the waterfalls, alone as both promised. Cameron doesn't want to mince words. He readies his Duel Disk and his Deck. Marlon does the same, amused by Cameron's urge to lose quickly. He's surprised Cameron doesn't want to waste hours reminiscing about their time together with fellow Slifers at the waterfalls. Cameron says that he's no intention of losing, but he says animosity between two duelists can be best conveyed by the cards they play. Marlon finds Cameron's naivete amusing. Marlon insists that before and after this duel, he will still hate Cameron all the same. They begin. The Duel Begins Marlon goes first, and he starts by summoning the cornerstone of his "Bujin" Deck, "Bujin Yamato". During the End Phase, Marlon uses "Yamato's" effect to add "Bujingi Crane" to his hand from his Deck then discard one card. Avalon senses that the duel has begun with the summoning of "Yamato" but he believes something is lacking in the atmosphere of the duel but does not know what it is. Cameron draws and immediately activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding two. He sets a monster and two cards. Marlon taunts Cameron, asking him if he's going to do anything besides play defense. Cameron tells Marlon that he's using the cards in his hand to the best of his abilities, as a duelist should do. Marlon mocks that all Cameron had to play was a monster and some traps. Marlon shares that it doesn't matter. He says that the light exposes all. The light will expose Cameron's pathetic monsters and tactics, and the light will show everyone what a callous human being Cameron is. Cameron lowers his head in disappointment, telling Marlon he truly doesn't understand what he did to make Marlon hate him so much. Marlon begins his next turn with a draw Marlon says that he hates the way Cameron wins all the time without even trying. He says that duelists spend weeks and months planning their decks and testing strategies while Cameron just shows up and dominates effortlessly. It's despicable and insulting. Even worse, Cameron refuses to acknowledge it, his talent, luck, and his insane winning record. He chooses to be a Slifer, chooses to be at the bottom, even though he knows he belongs at the top. Marlon believes Cameron is despicable and rude and doesn't even realize it. Marlon continues to say that Cameron studies just as much as everyone else and everyone else studies just as much as Cameron, so there must be a reason Cameron wins all the time when he's serious and it must be because of the cards in his Deck. Therefore, Marlon exclaims that he sought equally powerful if not more to finally prove once and for all that he is a better duelist. Cameron's Beasts He promises to start by Normal Summoning "Bujingi Quilin". Marlon promptly overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Bujintei Susanowo" in Attack Position. "Susanowo" materializes as a samurai clad in color armor, illuminating a bright light as 2 Xyz Material hover beside it. Marlon activates "Susanowo's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and add "Bujingi Ibis" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon activates "Ibis's" effect to allow "Susanowo" to inflict piercing damage this turn by discarding it. The spirit of "Ibis" fuses with "Susanowo's" and gifting it a radiant blue aura. He then activates "Bujingi Swallow" in his hand, discarding it to allow "Susanowo" to attack twice this turn. The spirit of "Swallow" fuses with "Susanowo" and fashions the warrior a second sword in "Swallow's" likeness that also radiates with "Ibis's" glow. Marlon has "Susanowo" attack Cameron's set monster. Cameron quickly activates "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain LP equal to "Susanowo's" ATK. A shield defends Cameron and "Susanowo" strikes it. The shield resonates and absorbs the energy of "Susanowo's" attack to increase Cameron's LP by 2400 to 6400. Marlon isn't shocked in the least, fully aware of Cameron's defensive tactics. However, thanks to "Swallow", "Susanowo" can attack again, and he destroys Cameron's set monster revealed to be "Nimble Momonga", and Cameron takes massive piercing damage. Marlon is shocked to see "Nimble Momonga", one of his monsters. Cameron states that "Nimble Momonga"'s effect activates when it is destroyed by battle. He gains 1000 LP and Special Summons 2 more "Nimble Momonga" from his Deck in facedown Defense Position. The presence of "Nimble Momonga" shocks Avalon, who now realizes Cameron is now playing with his Genex Deck. He's playing with a Deck of Marlon's old cards. Avalon rages, finding this duel a complete waste. In order to capture the spirits of Genex, he needs them defeated a in duel. Marlon asks Cameron what kind of game he's playing at. Marlon demands to know why Cameron is using those filthy, disgusting, and weak Beast monsters. Cameron tells Marlon to "ask with his chest" why he's using his cards. Marlon refuses to acknowledge those cards as his. Marlon tells Cameron that he wanted to duel his Genex monsters, his real Deck, even his Championship Deck, not the embarrassment of cards he once had. Cameron tells Marlon his cards are not weak. Cameron says he doesn't understand why he "wins all the time." He argues that perhaps he has the power to will the cards in his Deck. Maybe his usual Deck just has a powerful draw engine to get the cards he needs to win. Maybe it's because the spirits in his Deck give him the right cards because they don't want him to lose. Above all, Cameron says that he believes in his Deck, his studies, his talent, and his intelligence to win. Cameron says it is perhaps a myriad of factors why he wins a lot, but right now he's going to prove that it's simply his Genex cards that help him win. Cameron says that Marlon has gotten it into his head that cards make the duelist, but only the duelist makes the duelist and how you use them determines victory or defeat. Marlon hears this and translates Cameron's words into insisting that he is destined to be a loser. Cameron beckons that as not what he meant. Marlon insists he knew exactly what he meant, and announces that "Susanowo" has another powerful effect, one that he's kept hidden. However, it was only a matter that he would show it because "the light shows all". Marlon exclaims that "Susanono" has the ability to attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. Marlon explains that he knew Cameron was going to block "Susanowo's" attack with some trap, so he had "Swallow" as insurance to deal a second attack, but Cameron using his former cards makes the situation a lot more easier. Marlon says that he knows the weaknesses of his already feeble Deck, so he's going to expose every single one, and crush Cameron in kind. He orders "Susanowo" to attack one of the set "Nimble Momonga." "Momonga" is destroyed, and Cameron's LP reduces to 2800. Cameron then gains 1000 LP due to "Momonga's" second effect. Marlon is thrilled, and he orders "Susanowo" to attack again an destroy the third "Momonga". Cameron's LP falls to 1500 but he gains 1000 back. Cameron takes a deep breath, asking Marlon if he's done. Marlon looks into Cameron's unwavering determined eyes. Marlon says he's done for now, so Cameron draws. Cameron compliments Marlon's strategy and tells Marlon the cards did not give him the strategy. Cameron says Marlon studies and prepared properly for this duel and added an unforeseen effect to shut down his strategy and put him in a bind. Marlon says he certainly did do that, but he attributes that success to Avalon and the Light. However, it all means nothing until Cameron's LP drops to absolute 0. Bujinitei and Baboon Cameron nods in subtle agreement. He draws to begin his turn, and Normal Summons "Playful Possum". Since Marlon controls a monster whose ATK is higher then the ATK of "Playful Possum", Cameron activates the effect of "Playful Possum" to destroy itself. Since a Beast-Type monster Cameron controls was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he pays 1000 Life Points in order to Special Summon "Red Baboon, Sage of the Forest" from his GY in Attack Position by sending "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" from his Deck to his Graveyard. Marlon notes Cameron must have discarded the monster through "Graceful Charity". Cameron shrugs with a modest grin. He orders his "Red Baboon" to attack "Susanowo". Marlon calls Cameron a fool. He activates "Bujingi Crane" in his hand, discarding it to double "Susanowo's" ATK during damage calculation only. "Susanowo's" ATK rises to a seemingly imperious 4800. Cameron promptly activates "Waboku" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0 and prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn. "Red Baboon" and "Susanowo" clash with absolutely nothing happening as a result of their fight. Cameron explains that he's don't his homework on Marlon's "Bujin" monsters as well. Marlon realizes Cameron timed his "Waboku" to make him waste a "Bujin" monster in his hand. Cameron adds that if Marlon did not not use "Crane" he would have lost his monster. Marlon realizes there was no way out and screams "NO!" Marlon shouts that he's been winning with this Deck, and he's not going to let Cameron see through his strategies and sneak out a win. Marlon demands that Cameron end his turn, and take the full force of the light. Cameron sets two cards and ends his turn. Marlon activates "Susanowo's" effect to detach its final Xyz Material and add "Bujin Hiruko" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon activates "Quilin's" effect to banish itself from Marlon's GY and destroy "Red Baboon". Cameron promptly pays 1000 LP to Special Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, a strategy Marlon knew was coming. First, Marlon explains that since he banished a "Bujin" monster, he can Special Summon "Bujin Hiruko" from his hand in Defense Position. Marlon then Normal Summons "Bujin Mikazuchi". He overlays his two Level 4 Beast-Warrior monsters to Xyz Summons "Bujintei Kagutsuchi" in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Cameron vs. Marlon Turn 1: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons "Bujin Yamato" (1800/200). During the End Phase, Marlon uses "Yamato's" effect to add "Bujingi Crane" to his hand from his Deck then discard one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding two. He sets a monster and two cards. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons "Bujingi Quilin" (1600/900). Marlon overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Bujintei Susanowo" (2400/1600) in Attack Position. Marlon activates "Susanowo's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and add "Bujingi Ibis" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon activates "Ibis's" effect to allow "Susanowo" to inflict piercing damage this turn by discarding. He then activates "Bujingi Swallow" in his hand, discarding it to allow "Susanowo" to attack twice this turn. "Susanowo" attacks Cameron's set monster; Cameron activates "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain LP equal to "Susanowo's" ATK (Cameron 4000 > 6400). "Susanowo" attacks again and destroys Cameron's set monster revealed to be "Nimble Momonga" (1000/100), and Cameron takes the piercing damage (Cameron 6400 > 4100). "Nimble Momonga" activates to increase Cameron's LP by 1000 (Cameron 4100 > 5100). Cameron then Special Summons 2 more "Nimble Momonga" from his Deck in facedown Defense Position. "Susanowo" can attack all monsters Cameron controls once each, so "Susanowo" attacks and destroys one of the two facedown "Nimble Momonga", inflicting piercing damage (Cameron 5100 > 2800). "Nimble Momonga" increases Cameron's LP by 1000 (Cameron 2800 > 3800). "Susanowo" attacks the second "Nimble Momonga" inflicting piercing damage (Cameron 3800 > 1500). "Nimble Momonga" increases Cameron's LP by 1000 (Cameron 1500 > 2500). Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Playful Possum" (800/600). Since Marlon controls a monster whose ATK is higher then the ATK of "Playful Possum", Cameron activates the effect of "Playful Possum" to destroy itself. Since a Beast-Type monster Cameron controls was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he sends "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" from his Deck to the GY to Special Summon "Red Baboon, Sage of the Forest" (2600/1800) from his GY in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Waboku" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0 and prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn. "Red Baboon" attacks "Susanowo"; Marlon activates "Bujingi Crane" in his hand, discarding it to double "Susanowo's" ATK during damage calculation only (2400 > 4800). "Susanowo" overpowers "Red Baboon" but "Waboku" prevents Cameron from taking damage and "Red Baboon" from being destroyed. Cameron sets two cards. Turn 5: Marlon Marlon activates "Susanowo's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and add "Bujin Hiruko" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon activates "Quilin's" effect in his GY, banishing it to destroy "Red Baboon". Cameron pays 1000 LP (Cameron 2500 > 1500) to Special Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (2600/1800). Because Marlon banished a "Bujin" monster, he can Special Summon "Bujin Hiruko" from his hand in Defense Position (1600/1900). Marlon Normal Summons "Bujin Mikazuchi" (1900/1500). He overlays his two Level 4 Beast-Warrior monsters to Xyz Summons "Bujintei Kagutsuchi" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels